Six Fourteen
by PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights
Summary: She got to see the lifeless night sky. The wind sent shivers to her spine. She glanced at the full moon looking down at her. It was pale; unusually pale… that seems to remind her of his expressionless silver eyes. SPOILERS for Chapter 614 (sort of). NejiTen one-shot.


**Six Fourteen**

**Author: PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights**

**Word Count: 3314**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

It was an unusual night for Konoha. The cold breeze is not sweet; rather it's sharp, like knives, as if gently planting lacerations on your skin. The sky looks so peaceful but it was on the contrary. It was cloudless, yet there's no sign of any star. Just the moon shining with a shade of pale porcelain rather than glimmering gold. The crickets are not even singing. It was indeed, a bad night.

It was two o' clock in the morning, struggling to get much sleep; Tenten wanders around the silent streets of the village making her way onto their training grounds. It was very distant, though. It seems to be dangerous for her to walk at this time of night.

She's wearing shorts and an off-shoulder oversized shirt revealing her left shoulder. It was her comfy outfit for bed. She didn't bother to change. Her hair was free from her usual buns. She doesn't care. She brought with her two scrolls, in case of emergency. And a photograph of their squad taken a few years back.

It has been three days since she got back to the village to take in charge. The ninjas on her bracket are off to the Fourth Great Ninja War – including him, the man she loved with every fiber of her being… Hyuuga Neji. Fighting with his whole life to protect the Shinobi World… the whole word.

She reached the training grounds safely, effortlessly. It was like her second home… their second home. They come here to train right after dawn until late in the evening. She spent most of her time here, most of her life here… with him.

She got to see the lifeless night sky. The wind sent shivers to her spine. She glanced at the full moon looking down at her. It was pale; unusually pale… that seems to remind her of his expressionless silver eyes.

"The night is so… dead," she said.

_Dead…_

She then heard a crack. It came from the picture frame she was holding. The glass of the frame cannot withstand the icy wind which then caused a crack. She looked at the picture. The crack was on his face… on Neji's face.

Fear started to swallow her. As she was looking at the photograph intently, gripping it tightly, fear is arousing in her now.

"No, everything will be alright. He promised. He promised me, he'll come back," she said as she shook his head to clear all the negative thoughts.

She held the image on her chest, near her heart.

She is a strong kunoichi…fearless, but only has a weakness – her Neji. It was the first time she loved and hoping it will be the last.

Tears are streaming down on her tired, brown eyes. Emotions are starting to take over her mind again; losing focus. If he would be there beside her, he would've been scolding her about not to take emotions come over her.

He once said that as long as she wears her forehead protector, one must be the best shinobi in all ways… and part of it was to conceal her emotions… in a positive way so it won't cause any distraction.

But that night, she did not wear her forehead protector. It's not like she regrets being a ninja. Al of those years of hard work barely knows how glad she was on what she had reached right now.

She thought, for the first time, can she just let it go? Just this once, she let her emotions take its toll on her.

What started off as two kids who entered the Academy, has turned into something wonderful. What they thought as a senseless romance became something that is worth to cherish.

She loves him, and he loves her back... until this time...

"Tenten nee-chan?" Someone called her from behind.

As the weapon mistress herself, she immediately took a kunai from her pocket and prepared herself from any attack. She put the portrait aside. She almost lost her focus, but a job is still a job.

"Who's there? Show up or else-" she said.

"It's me, Hanabi." the girl appeared from behind the trees.

She then put her weapon down then wiped her tears with all simplicity.

"Oh, Hanabi. What brings you here? It's late, you should go-"

"Neji nii-san died."

She was taken aback by the younger Hyuuga's words.

_'Died?'_

Her mind can barely register her thought.

"D-d-d-die-d?" she stammered forcing herself to speak. "...oh come on! Don't play pranks on me, Hanabi. It's not fun-"

"Neji nii-san died." Hanabi repeated with a straight look on her face, the signature Hyuuga expressionless expression.

Tenten threw a kunai to the younger one. Hanabi, with no reaction in her face, didn't even bother to dodge.

Unexpectedly, Tenten missed. It landed on a tree beside Hanabi and left a few strands of her hair hanging in the air.

Her knees weakened... can't even stand on her own.

"No! You are deceiving me! He's not dead! He can't die! He can't! He's not-"

"He died!" Hanabi said, then her straight face softened, "...he died protecting the village, the clan, Naruto..." she then threw her arms around the weapon mistress. "...he died protecting all of us. He's now... free." then she saw a tear silently escaped her right eye.

All she can hear that night was her sobs, as flashbacks played right before her eyes.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Neji... I'm sorry..." she said in between her sobs, "...I knew I shouldn't have felt this way but-"_

_"No, enough..." he said in a low, baritone voice wearing his usual stoic face, "...do not utter a single word, its non-sense..."_

_"I know, I know and I'm so-" he suddenly pulled her closer to him, giving her a warm embrace. He hugged her from her back, tightly, possessively._

_"...but I like it this way." he whispered into her ear. He turned her around so he can wipe her tears, tracing every line of her face with the back of his hand, then he cupped her cheek._

_He stared at her intently, drowning with all the emotions her amber eyes could ever express._

_"Neji..." she called his name in almost a whisper that sounded like the most melodic symphony his ears could have ever heard._

_"Tenten, believe me when I say I love you... because I really do." he said then he lowered his head, leveling hers then claimed her lips like his own._

_She was dumbfounded. She gripped his Hyuuga robe tightly, but the time she recovered from shock, she threw her arms around his nape as she responded on his kisses._

_For the first time, in many years, since his father died when he was four, he believed in love again. He found the love he was looking in her. She's his sanctuary. She's his forever._

_They both parted from the moment. He rested his bare forehead on hers then she uttered the words he will cherish until forever._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more." he happily responded in his most sincere way._

_They shared their first kiss that night and yes, it was the first kiss, it was flawless, it was fearless._

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_"Will we tell 'em about us?" she asked out of the blue._

_They were sitting at their favorite spot on their training grounds where the moon shines brightly that night. It's been two months since their relationship started and everything changed... a lot._

_She's leaned her back on the tree behind her and he was laying his head on her lap, with his hair scattered and his forehead bare, showing her his seal - a small act of trust he shows towards her._

_"They will found out very soon." he replied._

_Then silence surrounded them. The crickets sing joyfully. The cool wind whistles softly that blends with the atmosphere's song perfectly._

_Instinctively, she ran her fingers through his soft, long, raven hair. This made him relax even more, and then he shut his lavender-tinted eyes absent-mindedly. Feeling every touch her hand makes. It makes him forget the fatigue for that day. The exhaustion brought by training. This was way better than the relaxation he gets when he's meditating. It lessens the heaviness he carries in his chest._

_"Neji, what if... the elders..." she said._

_That caught his attention. He opened his eyes and sit upright. She's talking about the Hyuuga Clan Elders, and everything about them is always serious._

_"The elders?" He asked for confirmation as he raised a perfectly chiseled eyebrow._

_"H-hai. The elders... what if they knew, will they... accept me?" He heard the trembling in her voice as if trying to hold back the tears._

_"Why wouldn't they?" he asked confusingly._

_"Because, I'm a no one."_

_"No. Don't say that. You are definitely not a 'no one' to me. You are my everything."_

_She looked at him then escaped his gaze immediately._

_"You don't understand! I'm no special. I'm plain. I'm ordinary. I'm not good enough for you!" her voice raised a little._

_"Tenten, you are-"_

_"Can't you see?! You are the Hyuuga Clan's brightest prodigy! A pride of this village! A proclaimed natural genius! One of the most successful ninja in the Fire Country or even the whole world! You can't be with someone like me! I'm not strong enough. I don't have a bloodline limit! I didn't come from a legendary clan! I don't even know my last name! What would I offer you, then? Tell me! I'm not-"_

_"STOP!" she's shocked. Neji screamed, which is very unlikely he would do. "...what happened to the Tenten I knew for years? What happened to the Tenten I love?" his voice softened._

_She's not like this. She never thinks of herself lowly though she does not boast at the same time. She never thinks of downing herself this much. She's carefree, independent._

_"Neji, I'm sorry..." then she sobbed._

_"Tenten, look at me. Look at me straight into my eyes..." he stated and she obliged._

_"...now, answer me, do you love me? Because I love you with all of me." he continued._

_"I do! I love you with all of my heart and soul, Neji." she answered him immediately with no hesitations._

_"Then what else matters? You and I will get through this. I won't promise you because I will assure you, we will live together, happily." he stated and he kissed her._

_All of the sadness, doubtfulness, hesitations, and mindless accusations faded in her chest just because of his kiss._

_"I'm sorry, I love you." she said._

_"I love you more." he replied._

_They had their first fight that night. And it was also their first kiss and make up._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_"In three days' time, we will be leaving this village and head to the upcoming war. The very first war we will face..." Tenten said._

_They were at his room in the Hyuuga Compound. She was standing by the window and gets an incredible view of the sky. The prestigious mansions are all dressed in gold... and silence._

_The silence that can kill. The silence that no one would want to hear. A deafening silence..._

_The sky is clear... the moon in its full glory yet the silence before the war almost killed every one than the war itself._

_It was as if this was the last time it would be this quiet, this peaceful. And because of that, they can't manage to sleep. Each night that passes before their Exodus was frightening. No one knows what will happen._

_He hugged her from behind. There was his possessiveness again. Anything might happen in the near future._

_A lot of what ifs popped out of nowhere. What if they wouldn't make it? What if he might lose her? What if she might lose him? Just the thought of it makes her cry... and she did._

_Tears escaped from her chocolate eyes silently, and he could feel it, so he hugged her more tightly. She turned herself around to hug him back._

_"Neji, we weren't supposed to be separated. All these years, I have guarded your blindspot! I've always got your back. But now, I'm not there to protect you. We were very far away. How can I protect you now?"_

_"Tenten... we will be alright." then he shut his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent._

_"I-I... don't want to lose you, Neji." she said in a whisper._

_Absent-mindedly, a tear eloped from his silver eyes. He is crying. For the first time, he cried again since his Uncle's heart-melting confession to him. It was a tear of relief but this night, it was tear of fear. He is frightened also. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her._

_He kissed her instead. He was uncertain of what to answer. Only God knows what might happen in the next three days._

_His kisses were different this time; it was deeper, more passionate, and loaded with lots of desire. She responded. She encircled her arms around his nape and his arms snaked its way to her waist, holding her firmly. He dwelled his tongue on her lower lip begging for access. She parted her lips for the sweet interruption. She also was clouded by the feeling building up inside her._

_When he felt her responding to him, he wanted more - more than he ever wanted. He carried her to his sheets, and they continued their passionate moment._

_"I love you." she said between their kisses._

_"I love you more." he replied._

_Who knows what might happen? Were they still alive after this war? Will they be able to touch each other? Will they be able to linger in every kiss? There is nothing even an inch of assurance._

_She gave herself to him that night. They made love almost likely, their first... and hopefully, not the last._

_**-end of Flashback**_

"Nee-chan..." Hanabi called her, and pulled something out of her pocket, "Here." she lent a small box.

A jet black box and is elegantly accented with thin laces on its edges. She took the box then looked at her with confusion.

"I was left here in the village to protect the other clan members that is not involved in the war. I found this on Neji nii-san's room to find a certain scroll, and instead, I found this on his desk covered with dust. Open it, there is something inside."

She opened the box and found a piece of paper... and a ring. She was amazed to see the ring but her curiosity formed towards the piece of paper that is neatly folded.

She opened it, and found out it was a journal entry dated a day before they left the village neatly scribed with his sophisticated calligraphy.

(Content of the Journal Entry)

_July 1_

_Tomorrow will be the day. I know at these situations I must be calm. The front liners of our clan will be led by me. We are assigned to do Sensory type missions in the Second Company._

_Tenten was designated to the First Company together with Akimichi-san that needs versatile expertise in weaponry and is assigned on mid-range combats. We are separated._

_All these years we've been together, she knew about my eyes' weakness more than anybody else does, so she was there to guard that blind spot of mine. She's the guardian of my vulnerability, and I just knew that I shouldn't have been depending on her too much because it will be hard if we weren't fighting together._

_I have been used to the fact that she's always there to back me up. But still, I intended to sharpen my blind spot all by myself. It was hard. It was not enough until now..._

_This ring was given to me by Hiashi-sama two years ago. He said that it was my mother's, given by Father and is one of his very precious possessions. I never knew anything about my mother but all I knew was she was a very loving and caring woman yet a tough fighter and she was also a ninja, just like Tenten._

_I was planning to give this to her tonight and ask her to marry me. I might die during the war so as she. Everybody's life is at stake. No one knows what might happen. But it was wrong,_

_swearing to an assurance that I'm not certain I can fulfill. Chances lay thin in the air. But these thin chances are the only hope I am holding into._

_Might as well, I have to wait until... _(End of the Journal Entry)

She noticed the entry was unfinished, but she doesn't mind. What caught her attention was the last paragraph.

He was certain that he might not come back. He knew it was dangerous. He was unsure of not having him by her side forever. He already felt his end was near.

He will ask her to marry him. For heaven's sake, they were only seventeen! Unfortunately, that will never happen. Not now, not even tomorrow, not on the other day... never.

The thought of it made her cry more.

"Nee-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry." the young Hyuuga said then give her a last embrace then ran away with tears running down her cheeks.

Tenten was left alone again and traitor tears are still streaming down on her eyes.

"Neji..." she whispered, hoping there is someone to reply on her call.

"...I love you." she's still waiting for a response... but there was none.

There is no Neji to say 'I love you more' to her. There is no one to reply. There is no one to call onto. And it hurts. All her life, she was alone, but she found her home in his arms. Sadly, the home she's been waiting for vanished.

There goes the wind again. This time, it didn't make her shiver, it wasn't like knives, instead, it was like covering her up, providing comfort.

She noticed the sun is coming up. Sunrise is looking forward for another day. She took out her pocket watch, and it says it was 6:14 in the morning.

Birds are starting to soar up high, reminding everyone it was another normal day to start over. But for her, from this day forward, everything will change up to the last centimeter. It will never be the same... ever.

She took out the ring and wears it on her left ring finger. She kept the box and the letter on the deepest part of her pocket. She took the portrait also; the living memory of him lies in this piece of printed paper.

Then she wiped her tears. Even though pain is all over her, her chest was filled with determination. Determination to end this war that killed thousands, including her love.

How many families need to suffer from this? How many wives are with tired, lifeless eyes waiting for their husbands to come home? How many children will lose their parents after this catastrophe? How many are suffering from loneliness alone, like her?

And so, this should be ended.

She stared at the sky once more. The moon disappeared and the sky was painted with shades of orange that blends with the dark hues left by the night. The sun gradually approaches and it's rays are starting to light up the world.

"There were eight birds, Neji. They are flying freely today. They look so happy." she stated.

He's now free. The freedom he wishes for since then. Destiny was defied, and he chose the fate he wanted - and that is to have the freedom to choose to die for your comrades.

With that, she left the training grounds with a whole new jar of hope in her heart.


End file.
